Hearts Combined
by Britian-angel
Summary: Bella is only 19 and she is pregnant. Victoria is trying to hunt her down. What will happen when Victoria holds 7 months pregnant Bella hostage? Find out!
1. The Unplanned

**Chapter 1: The Unplanned**

"Edward!" Bella screamed from upstairs in their overly large house for two people.  
"Yes sweetheart?" I yelled nonchalantly back with worry noticeable in my voice.  
"Come here!" _Is something wrong? Is she hurt? Oh god please don't let her be hurt._ I thought to myself.  
I walked into the bedroom, and heard crying. _Oh no something is definitely wrong!_  
"Bella, whats wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" I asked in a rush. She handed me a pregnancy test stick.  
Oh. My. God. This can't be good. I picked up my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. Ring ring ring!  
"Hello Edward, is something wrong?" he asked full of curiosity.  
"Carlisle, get over here fast. We have run into a.....problem." I flipped the phone shut.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, Carlisle's on his way." I pulled her into my arms while she leaned up against me for support. She must be tired.  
Moments later, the door bell rung and I heard the door open and close.  
"We're up here!" I yelled downstairs. He walked in.  
"What in the.....I thought something was wrong?" I motioned to Bella. I looked over and she was sleeping. I picked her up and carried her to our bed and layed her down gently and motioned for him to go downstairs.  
"So whats the problem?" He asked as I walked downstairs to meet him.  
"Bella took a pregnancy test today....its positive....she's only 19 and she's still a human..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.  
"Oh dear. This pregnancy will most likely go faster than any other in the world. It should only last around 7 months." He said casually.  
"Ok, so what should I do?" I asked wishing I hadn't.  
He started laughing loudly.  
"Feed her whatever she wants, go along with whatever she says, and when she's holding anything that could be used as a weapon, run!" I laughed along with him. Oh god. She's pregnant. With my child. How...impossible.  
"Well, I'm going to go home and let the others know about this. We'll have to watch out for her more since Victoria's still at large." Carlisle said quietly. "Take care of her." He said before exiting.

**Sooooo...how do you like the first chapter?? I hope you like it so far. I sort of just threw this chapter together since I have just gotten started writing this today. Ever chapter I post will be posted on the same day it is written. Just so you know. I hope you enjoy this story. It is going to be better written than my first story Betrayed! Many people liked my first story and I hope they will like this story just as much as my first one. If you have any ideas for any other stories or you would like to be my beta, please don't hesitate to PM me!!! Thanks for reading my story and I will update later tonight or tomorrow!!**


	2. Family Arrivals

She's been asleep for about 3 hours now. Its almost time for dinner and I don't even have anything ready.  
Someone knocked at the door.  
"Who the.....oh hello Emmett, Rosalie. What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. Usually they would call.  
"We heard the exciting news, congratulations! Alice and Jasper are on their way too. We brought food. Carlisle and Esme should be here soon. We all decided to cook something up for a celebration!" Rosalie exclaimed in one long breath.  
"Um. Okay. Just set the food out on the dining room table while I get our good China out of the display cabinet." I mumbled.  
"So where is the new mommy?" Emmett asked "She's upstairs sleeping. If she would want anyone to come see her, it would be Alice or Rosalie. So don't try anything funny. Rosalie, can you wait until Alice gets here to go see her?" I asked half-hearted.  
"Of course!" She said smiling with more enthusiasm than necessary.  
Just then their was another knock at the door.  
"Come in twinkle toes!" Emmett bellowed and sure enough, Alice came dancing in with Jasper at her side.  
"Where is Bella?!" She screamed using her high soprano voice.  
"Come on Alice." Rosalie said.

APOV

Rosalie and I walked upstairs to Edward and Bella's bedroom. When we opened the door, Bella was in the bathroom crying. We quietly walked over to here and pulled her up towards ourselves and embraced her in a long-lasting hug.  
"Congratulations, mommy!" Rosalie and I said in unison.  
"Thanks, alot." Bella sobbed.  
"Bella Swan! Pull yourself together! You look horrible! I'm glad I went shopping earlier and didn't take anything out of the bags, stay right here so I can go grab the dress I bought for you today. It'll look stunning on you!" Alice said ashamed.

RPOV

"Ignore her sweetheart. Let me do your makeup. I'll send Alice a text and tell her to grab my kit out of the car." I pulled out my phone.  
Alice walked back into the room carrying a stunning blue turquoise prom looking dress. It was absolutely gorgeous!

APOV

"Rosalie, you do her makeup after I get her dressed. I have matching shoes for the dress." I said to Rosalie. Bella is going to look amazing.  
Moments passed by and we were finally finished.  
"Lets go downstairs." I exclaimed happily.

BPOV

"Hello Emmett, Jasper." I said kindly to the men. Emmett rushed over to me and engulfed me into a soul smothering bear hug.  
"Congratulations!" He said loudly and smiled using his brilliant teeth.  
Edward walked over to me, placed his hand on my stomach and kissed me passionately. Then he leaned down by my stomach and kissed it as well.  
The door bell rung and Carlisle and Esme walked it. My Family. 


	3. Natural Disaster

BPOV

"Bella? Are you okay love?" Edward asked me calmly. Of course, I lied. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I retorted. He looked at me cautiously, "Did you realize that you already have a little bump?" Oh. My. God. Thanks Edward. You're already calling me fat. I've got a fork in my hand, say anything else and you better run! "What?! Where?! Can I touch it?!" Emmett bellowed loudly while rushing over to me. "Emmett, touch my stomach and you'll die." I giggled. "Fiesty are we...."

When I was finished eating, I excused myself from the table. I started to quickly run down the hallway when nobody else could see me. However, while in the process of running, I stubbed my toe. "Ow!" I yelped out into the darkness. Everyone was immediately crowding around me. "Are you okay? Did you break anything? Is the baby okay?" Edward started throwing these questions at me. "I'm fine! Everyone can go back to the table and finish.....well, you know.....you don't eat.....uh-um-uh talking!" Smooth Bella, smooth. They all walked away except Edward who embraced me against his cool body. It felt amazing against my boiling hot skin. Oh no. Here it comes! I broke out of his arms and rushed to the bathroom where I proceeded to empty my dinner back out and into the toilet. It wasn't until I went to stand up when I noticed Edward was holding my hair back and already had wet washclothes ready. He wiped my mouth clean and then picked me up and started walking towards our room. When we got there, he laid me down on the bed and placed a wet washcloth over my forehead and helped me change into a turquoise tanktop and yellow basketball shorts. I curled up next to him and closed my eyes. I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me close to his chest. Out of no where, there was a sudden loud rumbling sound and the room started shaking. It was shaking so vigourously, that Edward was getting continuously pelted in the back with books and cds along with a picture of us. I fell off of the bed and was met with sudden blackness.

EPOV

Oh great. While protecting my beautiful wife from everything falling off of the shelves from the earthquake, she proceeded to fall off of the bed and is now unconcious.

BPOV

I heard voices all around me. They were talking about me. I distinctly noticed a familiar velvety voice and relaxed. I allowed my eyes to flutter open and I came face to face with Carlisle. "Good morning Bella." He greeted me with a smile. "Um...Hi. What time is it?" "Its 3 am. You've been out cold for almost 6 days. Also, if I may say so myself, my grandson is growing quickly." 6 days?!?! I looked down at my stomach and screamed. I was the size of a normal, 3 months pregnant woman. I'm only about a month along! "Haha. Its okay. That's natural in your case." Carlisle informed me. "Wait. Where's Edward?" "I'm right here love." He came over and leaned down to kiss my forehead. 'Can I take her to our room now?' I hear him ask Carlisle. 'Sure.' was his response.

**Haha first update in 9 months! I know I know.....loooong time.....I've got guard alot though...I'll update again tomorrow! I love you all. REVIEW!**


	4. More Than One Heart

**Hello my lovely readers!!! My parents are taking me to dinner tonight so this'll be short....Sorry!!! Anyway, I'd like to thank **team-jacob-4-ever126 **for reviewing the story! Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing more!!! However, I could take over the world and then force Stephanie to hand it over!!! No, just kidding.... NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

BPOV

I sat up on the bed. "E-Edward?" It was pitch black in the room. I started to get up when I was grabbed from behind, a hand placed over my mouth, and gotten on top of. I instinctively wrapped my arms around my stomach and I tried screaming, but no sound would come out. Once I gathered my voice, I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP!" The tears fell down my face in a hurry, slowly pooling around my head which was resting on a pillow. I heard his voice. That voice of pure velvet. "Bella. Bella love. Shhh. I was only messing around with you. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." He ran the pads of his thumbs under my eyes and across my cheeks brushing the tears off of my face. "Y-you scared me." I clutched my stomach tighter and got off of the bed. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle rushed into the room. "What happened? Did you hurt her? I swear to God if you hurt her I'll-" I cut Emmett off. "Its okay...he scared me. I'd like to go for a walk..." I got up and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and through the front door before running into the woods.

EPOV

"What the fuck Edward? Why the hell did you do that! I swear, if Bella ends up getting hurt because of your stupidity..." Jasper went on. While Emmett stared out the window. "Edward, I think you better go after her. She's clumsy and she's pregnant. Anything could happen to her..." He trailed off. I raced outside. Without being noticed, I followed her scent. I kept my distance, but kept enough space between us just so I could reach her quickly if anything happened. I guess so did Jasper and Emmett because I could hear them trailing behind me. Before long, it was getting dark and Emmett had gone to get a blanket just in case Bella got cold and needed it, we could get in front of her and lay it somewhere she could see it. As darkness fell, I heard a snapping tree branch and heart piercing scream. Bella! I dashed forward and in mere seconds I found her. Bella was laying on the ground, bleeding from her head. I stopped in front of her before falling on my knees and looking her over."Bella baby?" I whispered. "Edward it hurts." I could tell she was crying. "M-m-my arm..." She cried when I picked her up. I looked down at her right arm. Just by looking at it, I knew it was broken. I tenderly placed it on her stomach. I ran us as fast as I could back to our home. About half way there, I was met by Jasper and Emmett. Emmett told me that he had Carlisle all ready and waiting for us. I raced into the house and into his home-hospital. "Please Carlisle. Please fix her." I whimpered. "I will Edward..." He looked her over carefully while Emmett held towels to her slowly bleeding head. "Well, the bleeding is very minor and should stop within the next ten minutes. However, the broken arm...it will take at least four months to heal." I watched her writh in pain as Carlisle gave her some medicine and put her arm in a sling. After her head was bandaged, he told me to take her to our room and the baby is fine. After a couple of hours, she started to stir. "Bella, love, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open. "The pain...it...hurts..." She winced. "I know baby." Suddenly, her hand flew to her stomach. "Oh my god! Is the baby OK?" She started freaking out. "Love, they're fine. Our babies are fine." Her eyes went wide. "Yes Bella, we're having twins."

A U T H O R ' S N O T E A U T H O R ' S N O T E A U T H O R ' S N O T E

**Well, that's exciting isn't it? They're having twins!!! Don't worry, Victoria will be interfering very soon...I'd say, within the next 4 chapters! Now, the faster you review, is the faster I post a new chapter. I have the next 2 chapters already typed. So, if I was you, I'd review!!!!!**


	5. My Family

**Because I love my readers, I am posting this chapter before I planned to. I love you readers :) And, those of you that stay with me through the entire story (and the possible sequel) will get a special treat of the first 3 chapters of the sequal!!! Exciting right? Now on with the story!**

EPOV

Two long weeks passed. I can't help but worry about Bella, she keeps getting bigger everyday and I'm afraid her fragile little body wont be able to handle the birthing process...after all, how is she supposed to push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon?! Finally, she's waking up! "Good morning, beautiful." I greeted her chocolate brown eyes. "Mmm...morning...what smells so good?" She questioned. "Well, if by good, you mean sickening, that is the smell of french toast, pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, potatoes, bacon, sausage, goetta, and grits. I had mom make you a light breakfast." I smirked. "Light! That is nowhere near light my love...but, it smells amazing and we're starving!" She pointed at her adorably gigantic belly. I helped her slowly get up because our evergrowing children are preventing her from moving fast. Once she was on her feet, I firmly wrapped my arm around her and guided her to the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. When she took in the sight of the table, she gasped. "Oh Esme! You shouldn't have...I mean, I know you don't eat this food, but why did you make so much?" The exact reaction I wanted. "Bella, you're eating for three. You need the energy and food. It was nothing." My mom smiled.

BPOV

I was shocked at how much food I could eat. After I was finished, Edward gladly helped me back up two flights of stairs and into his music room. Once we entered, he escorted me over to the piano and sat us down where he opened his music book to a certain page. He ran his fingers over the keys and before I realized what was happening, he started playing the most beautiful lullaby I have ever heard. Our babies must have liked it because they started moving and kicking around in my stomach. "Ow! Edward!" I shreiked into his ear. His fingers stopped instantly and was immediately examining my body. "Bella, whats wrong?" He rushed in a worried tone. I grabbed his hand and instructed him to continue playing with the other. I placed his hand on my stomach and waited for his reaction. They kicked and danced wildly in my belly and his eyes grew wide. "Is that..." he trailed off. "Yes. Yes it is." I grinned up at him. He stood up and led me over to the single glass window, or should I say wall, where he stood behind me, wrapped his arms around me, placed his hands on the top of my stomach, and whispered sweet words into the air. "My family." We stood like that for what seemed like hours.

AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So do you like this chapter? Review and let me know what you thought :) The faster you review is the faster I post chapter 6!!!**

**-Kearsten**


	6. Please Breath

**Sorry for the long awaited update! I've been so busy with colorguard and I just graduated from middle school so everything's been hectic! Anyway, on with the story!**

BPOV

I woke up still in front of the piano. I guess I slept here? Ha. That explains the back pains! Its only 6 am and I'm not feeling so well. Oh no! I ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied my already empty stomach. I heard someone walk in and didn't care who. "Oh poor Bells..." Emmett bellowed but came behind me and rubbed circles on my back soothingly. "Sorry for forcing you to get up and walk around Em." I whispered through throwing up. "Nah, it was nothing. I was coming in from a run." Something fell and shattered downstairs and was followed by screaming. I darted up and ran down the stairs almost tripping in the process. Esme was cornered by James and Victoria. My only instinct was to get away and fast but before I could, Victoria locked me in a closet. "EDWARD! HELP! EDWARD! EMMETT! ROSE! ALICE! CARLISLE! JASPER! SOMEBODY! HELP!" I screamed helplessly. I heard nothing. Then, I smelled smoke and it started getting really hot. Oh. No.

EPOV

Oh hell no. Damn it! The house was on fire. I don't know where Victoria put Bella. I started running through the house and trying to hear a heartbeat but I knew with the babies, that would be impossible. I wish I could hear her thoughts now more than ever. Then I heard it. The smallest, slightest sound. "Bella? Scream for me!" She did. I ran to where I heard it, but there was too much rubbish in front of the door. I would need help moving it. "Emmett!" I bellowed. He was by my side in an instant. We started moving piles of wood, rock, dirt, and other objects until there was only a door. "Emmett, go up to my room and get all of the baby stuff in the corner! Hurry!" I screamed at him. I unlocked the door. There she lay, barely breathing. Barely holding on. I picked her up, unconcious, and rushed her out the door. Emmett was carrying everything down the steps and I was never so thankful than I was then. Jacob heard the commotion and was outside. "Jacob! Give her CPR!" He did. She slowly started breathing again and her hands went to her stomach furiously. "The babies!" She screamed. Oh. Hell. Fucking. No. Her water broke.


End file.
